The Unlikely Trio
by LegoDude99550
Summary: Mario and Luigi were searching for the cure of the sudden lack of energy in the Mushroom Kingdom. They then fell into a dark place, and into Link's world, Hyrule! Join the strange trio as they venture off to try and find their way back, but also to fight evil, once again! Post-Twillight Princess, just after the Twilight Mirror shatters. Previous title: Hyrule's New Heroes
1. Fallen Heroes

The Adventurous Plumber and Hero of Time

By LegoDude99550

(Note: I'm doing the first few parts in third person until they cross-over. Then I will change it to Link's point of view.)

* * *

Chapter 1: Trouble in the Mushroom Kingdom

"Mario, are you sure you know where we're going?" Luigi asked, concerned about the red plumber.

Mario couldn't talk but he could do simple signs and his Jibber-jabber. So he just simply nodded, and looked at his map.

(So, He doesn't know. Great...) Luigi thought, with a facepalm.

Mario randomly started running then.

"Bro! Wait! Where are you going?" Luigi called out, and ran after Mario.

* * *

Mario ran back to Toad Town, and went quickly to the Kingdom Sewers. Luigi followed with haste.

***Splash***

Mario landed gracefully, despite the water below, and his average weight.

***Smack, crackle***

Luigi fell belly first, onto the hard stone ground holding the water flow of the sewers inside. He fell unconscious.

Mario looked at Luigi, and fed him a 1-Up Mushroom. Luigi got up, a bit dizzy, but nevertheless, up.

"Mamma-Mia, How come I'm always the one that is between 'A Rock and a Hard Place'?"

Mario shrugged.

"So, where would we find more Refreshrooms? Princess Peach, Toadstool, most of the Toads, heck, even Bowser has fallen to the drastic depletion of their energy... Because of that, if we even help Bowser, he won't kidnap Peach for at least 3 months... He better stick to his promises, or I'll..." Luigi said, getting more angry at the last sentences, and kept angrily dishing out consequences if Bowser lied about the promise.

Mario rolled his eyes, and looked around. Suddenly, the ground started to crumble below them. Luigi even stopped his deep rambling to look down.

"Uh oh..." He said, and the ground fell beneath him. Luigi fell down into the dark void.

"Luigi!" Mario cried out, and he fell into the void, as well.

"Ahhh!" Mario screamed as he fell down into the void, his voices getting quieter down the void.

* * *

"You really miss her, don't you?" A woman's voice said.

The teen in the green hat and tunic nodded.

"It makes sense, Link. Midna was with you for a while, and she had been good to you, even if she insulted, teased, and annoyed you." Zelda said.

Link just hung his head down even more. He and Zelda were riding back to Hyrule Castle, as the Twilight Mirror has been shattered by Midna when she went back to the Twilight Realm.

"Don't think bad thoughts. She had to do it to protect us and herself from any invading evil forces, if any are to come in the future." Zelda said.

Link then thought a bit better. (She is right. Midna did do that to protect all of us...) He raised his head, and lightly tapped his feet onto Epona, his horse. Epona was a brown haired horse, and she ran faster than almost any horse. Link didn't think Epona would go into that fast. He almost fell off the horse, but managed to keep ahold of the reins, and slipped off. He then started getting dragged against the grass. He quickly ran as fast as he could go, getting onto Epona.

Zelda giggled. "Was it like that when Ganondorf knocked you off epona, almost stabbing you with his sword?"

Link thought. (No, he knocked me in the chest hard enough to push me off, especially his annoying Phantom Riders.)

He then quickly got back to Castle Town. Epona stopped at the bridge, and both Zelda and Link dismounted Epona.

He walked Zelda from the bridge back to the stairs leading to her room.

"Thank you, Link. You helped me, once again."

Link smiled and nodded his thanks, then walked back across the bridge after leaving the Castle. He got on Epona, and rode back to Ordon Village. He decided to stay the night with Epona at the Spirit Spring before officially arriving at Ordon Village.

He cleaned the wounds with the healing water, as fairies helped cover the wounds and stop the bleeding.

However, as Link was washing away his own wounds, He noticed the portal above the Spirit Spring. It's blue lines along the portal widened...

(Good Goddesses, what's happening now?) He thought, as it behaved strangely.

* * *

**This is my first cross-over! If you could ask if you want something to happen next, if it needs improving, just review! Again, this will be a story with more than a few chapters! **


	2. The Wolf and the Hammer

**The Second Chapter! Where I left off, Mario and Luigi fell into a dark void, and Link had noticed the portal above Ordon Spring acting strangely... What will happen now? Read to find out! I also forgot to say, even when Link is in mute, he still screams, yelps, or says anything that isn't talking.**

* * *

Link unsheathed his Ordon Sword. He had to place the Master Sword back in it's pedestal after he defeated Ganondorf.

The portal then started to re-materialize two humans. They, however, didn't re-materialize on the ground, they re-materialized in the air. Both of them fell down to the ground, and blacked out.

Link looked at the duo. It was Mario and Luigi. However, Link didn't recognize them, but he let his guard down. He sheathed his sword, and cautiously walked over to them. Mario woke up, but he was too weak to move. He wasn't affected by the strange strength depletion illness, as was Luigi. He, however, was still out.

"Mamma-Mia..." Mario groaned, and tried to get up. He couldn't feel his arms, legs, nothing, save his head.

Link heard Mario, his voice not evil, nothing showing a sign of darkness. Link got rid of any shown signs of hostility, and bent down and lifted up the red plumber. He grunted a bit, as Mario was a bit heavy. **(Mario throws a rock at me, no miss)**

He splashed the water over Mario, and Mario felt the water's healing energy flow through him. He jumped up and posed, with renewed energy.

Link watched in shock as to how high Mario can jump. Link gave the red plumber a curious look.

"It's a me, Mario!" Mario chanted, and jumped high again, this time, doing a backflip.

Link looked at Mario in shock, and pointed to and looked at the portal above him.

Mario spoke his second type of jibber-jabber. Link couldn't understand.

After 5 minutes of Mario trying to explain, he got an idea.

(I'll teach him our language...) Mario thought. He started to teach Link the language, and Link then easily caught on.

Mario then explained what happened and where he was from. During the story, Luigi would wake up, look at Link, see the Hylian's pointed ears, and sheathed weapons, and faint again.

"So you're saying that you came from Mushroom Kingdom, and fell into a dark void?" Link managed to simply say after learning the Mario Bros.' language and listening to the story. Mario nodded.

"I'll tell my story now..." Link said, and explained the story. He left out the parts of him turning into a wolf, meeting Midna.

Link would often fade in and out of the story. He was almost completely mute, so he couldn't speak Hylian or English, but He could speak Mario's language, but again, it would suddenly stop, because of Link not being able to talk. The periods, however were long, so when he finished, it was turning to morning.

"You're MUTE?!" Mario asked.

"Bro, I heard the story, too. He is very brave to help you renew your energy and to save this place, which is "Hyrule", isn't it?"

Link couldn't talk, his voice not there again. He just simply nodded.

"It happened again?" Both of them said in unison.

Link simply nodded. He then reached into his pouch to show some weapons he used. The pouch was quite small, like a wallet, but it was a magical one. He can put anything in there, and still have much more room, and it sorts itself as well. He pulled out the Hero's Bow to show.

Mario stared in awe at the Bow, then at Link.

"You used stuff like this?" Luigi asked.

Link nodded. He then noticed a bit of bleeding on the back of his hand. He looked at it closely, then noticed dark markings around the small stub. He then panicked.

He knew what kind of wound that is. That was whenever he accidentally stubbed himself with the curse Zant forced into his head, but got the Master Sword, removing the curse, and allowing him control. He had to stub it at himself, or just touch it.

Link looked back at the pouch. Sure enough, he saw the dark energy crystal in the pouch, fading. The particles from the crystal flew into his head, as Link yelped in pain, then fell to his hands and knees.

"What's wrong?!" Mario and Luigi panicked.

Link's voice at least managed to say something there.

"I left something out..."

"What?!" Luigi yelled.

"I... AUGH!" Link said. He then turned dark. Mario and Luigi looked at Link with surprise and horror on their faces. They saw Link's form change. Link's spine moved and shifted places. His nose changed into a muzzle. His hands and feet morphed into paws. A tail formed behind him. His clothes disappeared, and he grew fur. His pointed ears moved to the top of his head.

To put it simply, Link turned into a Wolf. Again.

Wolf Link stood up and shook his head and tail. He forgot this feeling when he was a wolf. He had always enjoyed being a wolf. The warm coat, the relief of the light chain-mail under the Hero's Clothes, but there was a layer of garments under the chain-mail.

Luigi fainted when he saw Link turn into a wolf. Mario was wide awake when he saw that, though, and stood in a fighting position. Mario tried to stomp on Wolf Link, but he quickly stepped back, and whimpered. Mario heard the wimper, and noticed his sky-blue eyes. Mario noticed the sincerity of the wolf, and stopped trying to smash the wolf's skull with his feet.

"I'm a sorry, Link... I didn't know you turned into a wolf, so I got scared!"

Link whimpered again, and nodded his understandings.

"Can you change back? I want to know you better." Mario smiled.

Link shook his head.

Mario's smile turned into a look of shock. "You can't?! How come?"

The wolf tilted his head.

"You cannot talk as a wolf... You're also mute... Mamma-Mia, this is confusing!"

Luigi then woke up. "Mamma-Mia, Mario, what happened?"

"Luigi, th-" Mario was interrupted by Luigi.

"Ahh! Mario, I'll protect you!" Luigi pulled a hammer out of his trousers. The hammer wasn't shown one bit in the trousers. Not even the shape shown in the trousers.

Wolf Link whimpered, but Luigi was too busy panicking in his head to hear it. He swung his hammer at Link, the hammer hitting the head.

Instead of Link's skull caving in, he was smashed to the ground. Well, actually, he was smashed **into** the ground. Link didn't feel it hurt much. It just stung a bit, and a slight headache. Luigi then ground-pounded Link, pushing him further into the ground, leaving only Wolf Link's head was still not in the dirt. Luigi was going to finish the job, but not kill him, just simply knock Link's head into the dirt and procably knock out Link.

Luigi raised his hammer to strike, and Link closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the blow to his head. But it didn't come. He heard Mario yell, and quickly opened his eyes to see Mario speeding towards Luigi with his hammer. He clonked Luigi with the hammer, knocking Luigi down. Mario then did the same thing that Luigi did to Link: Smack him into the ground.

"You stale mushroom! That is Link! He is just a wolf, as well!" Mario yelled at Luigi.

"Bu-But how?!" Luigi managed to sputter out. His eyes were rolling a bit, as he was dizzy from the two hits on his head.

"I don't know either! He can't talk because he is mute, and he is a wolf, after all..."

Luigi shook his head and looked at Link. His eyes weren't full of rage or revenge, they were as if he was saying, "Sorry you had to find out about this..."

"Sorry, Link..." Luigi apologized to Link. The Wolf nodded in acceptance of the apology.

Mario couldn't help but laugh a little bit, then a bit louder, then Link noticed how Mario was laughing. He saw Luigi in the dirt, head sticking out, then realized that he was the same. He couldn't help but laugh in a wolf-like way, as well. Link laughed a bit harder. That laugh was a bit contagious. Luigi joined in the laugh as well.

* * *

**So, next chapter, they will go to help Link turn back to normal. Also, next chapter, and for the rest of the story, It will be Link's point of view, unless I say otherwise. Link has been smashed into the dirt! *Howls in pain of hearing that* So was Luigi! They will also, have a fun idea... You'll see, next chapter!**


	3. Mario's Rage - And Cooler

**I'm sticking to what I say. It's now Link's point of view for the rest of the story unless I say so, and I'm doing the little surprise for Mario and Luigi. Anyways, Please Review! I will reply to your reviews!**

* * *

****After Luigi pulled himself out, and helped Mario pull me out of the dirt, I shook all the dirt off of myself, accidentally getting it all over Mario. Luigi and I couldn't help but laugh some more. Mario grunted in anger, brushed the dirt off his trousers, sleeves, then took off his cap, brushed off the dirt on there, put it on and adjusted it, then-

I was taken to the ground by the shade of red. I instantly knew it was Mario. He was pissed. He wasn't doing the usual hammer slam and stomp. He got much more physical. He used the hammer from not only swinging at the head, but to the sides as well. He was punching now, too, like crazy.

He pulled a fire flower from his trousers, absorbed it and started shooting fire at me. Unfortunately, Mario was a good aim with his fireballs. There was no stop to his fireballs, So I took alot of fireballs. I took around 18 to my sides, 5 to my legs, 14 to my rear, 2 to my face (**Ow...**) and It got hard for me to see, as I took 2 to my face... I had to whimper. Mario wouldn't let me go one bit to rest. He had so much energy for such a... Well-developed guy! **(Mario throws 5 fireballs at my face) **

Luigi heard my whimper. He was the same before, like Mario. This time, He knew that I wouldn't last that long, as I was kind of, on fire. Well, Mario threw 39 fireballs at me, all hitting me directly! I just was lucky that my fur doesn't burn off, because when Moblins shot me with their flaming arrows, I was set on fire, but after like a minute of that, no fur burned off. But, the pain took from the fire, was too painful. I was just about to black out, when Luigi helped me.

"Bro! Step aside, and- Ahh!" Luigi tried to butt in, but Mario was way too pissed. He threw a fireball at Luigi's butt. He quickly rolled, and thankfully that put his fire out. He had a scorch mark at his left side. Luigi controlled his anger, and used a Ice flower. His green shirt became a icy blue, and he threw 2 ice balls at Mario.

I was quite surprised by the effect so much, I was now far from blacking out. Luigi had thrown one at Mario, that knocking him down, and Mario's white shirt became red again and the overalls became blue. Luigi noticed Mario coming near him, so he threw another ice ball at Mario. This time, Mario wasn't smacked in the head with the ice ball. The ice ball disappeared in freezing air, but Mario was encased in an ice block.

Mario tried breaking out, but this time, instead of being able to break out, like usual, he couldn't even make a crack or melt it. Mario admitted defeat, and promised to stop beating me up. Luigi wasn't good with it, and pushed Mario to the side.

"Let's help you out. Where does it hurt?" Luigi calmly asked.

(Everywhere, idiot. Look at me!) I thought. Luigi had actually read my look, even though it was hard, since I was a wolf.

"Of course. What am I thinking?"

(I don't know...)

"Here... I think this may help... You never tried this, but it's tasty and helps." Luigi smiled, and pulled out a mushroom. It had a red top and was spotted with white dots. The stem was also white. I opened my mouth as Luigi fed, yes, fed me the mushroom. I tried it. It was quite tasty, actually. I also started feeling better. Luigi watched some scorch marks go away, specificly the ones on my face. I had enough energy to heave myself to my paws.

"Sorry about before..." Luigi apoligized. I nodded my forgiveness. He then ruffled my fur, specificly at my head.

"What's this on your forehead? It's a strange symbol..." Luigi asked, not realizing I was mute. I was confused, too.

"So, where do we go?"

I pointed my muzzle towards Faron Woods.

"To the creepy forest over there? Ok. Lets a go!" Luigi chanted, and Followed me happily to the forest.

Mario watched them walk away. (Uh oh. Why did I get angry and torture Link?) He thought. He tried to break the ice block, but still couldn't.

He sighed in his head. (This is gonna be a long day.)

* * *

**Uh oh! They left Mario in the Ice block that just won't break or melt this time! Luigi is going to the forest... Happily? I guess Luigi got his sleep. Anyways, It's now Link's point of view, Please review, it's always great if I got one, please note if you like it or not, I will continue it! See you next chapter! *Howls while walking to forest***


	4. The Gaps to a Wall!

***Crawls back from forest* Hey... Guys... Anyways, I am writing this chapter because I got some time to kill before I visit my sister. Anyways, There's no reviews yet? That's kind of a bummer, because I was looking forward to someone actually seeing the story... It's still going, though. Anyways, Mario will only use his paper ability when needed or when prompted, and also, Link will now not be using the " ", and so will Mario. Luigi, however, in some games, he can talk. So I'll leave him to speak english. Mario will just do his Jibber-Jabber. So now, I'll get to the story. Note, It still is in Link's Point of View.**

* * *

****Chapter 4: The Gaps to a... Wall?!

Luigi and I were walking through Faron Woods.

"Link, do you know where we're going? I had to ask Mario this before..." Luigi said. I nodded to his question, but Luigi stopped me.  
"No, really. Do you know where we're going?" I nodded, then shook off my pouch. I reached in, and pulled out a map.  
"You too?! Mario is lost too!" I shook my head, and pulled a stone at one end of the map. I held another stone between my teeth. I unrolled the other end, and dropped the stone there to hold it. I then put my Triforce paw at the spot where we're going. I marked the grounds where it is in.

"We're heading there?" Luigi asked. I nodded in response.  
"I'm glad we know we're not lost. Wait, what's that?" Luigi asked, pointing to my paw with the Triforce. I would explain, but I am a wolf, after all. So I just gave him a "Really?" look.  
"Oh, right... You can't speak..." Luigi realized. (I wonder what it is, though...) Luigi wondered. I put the map back in the pouch, and the two rocks, then slipped my paw and head through the strap of the pouch.

We got to the jumps. There was the gaps between each jump, and between 3 platforms, were swinging axes? Deformed logs? I don't really know, but if you time the jump wrong, you fall into the gaps. "Yahoo!" Luigi called out as he jumped to the first platform. I followed haste, But I made sure I didn't knock Luigi off, so I ended up almost falling in. Luigi did give me a hand to help me up. He was pretty strong... Then I took the next jump. I landed pretty easily. While Luigi was following me, I was about to jump until I heard a scream.

"Link!" He cried out. I turned around to find him hanging onto the small cliff. I grabbed him by his sleeve with my teeth, made sure the grip was firm, then I helped pull him up.  
"Thank you, Link!" He thanked, and petted me. I always liked that feeling...

I then jumped to the third platform. I watched Luigi before going on. This time, he made the jump. I then was going to get a running jump, but when I reached the end, I realized that the platform here was actually a spinning bridge, and it only spun with gusts of wind, but there was no wind blowing. It also spun only 90 degrees each. I saw the bar side was facing us, so we couldn't land on the bridge. I growled. Luigi, heard my growl, and just finished that jump.

"What is it?" He asked. He then saw the bridge.  
"Ohhh..." He then looked at the bridge.  
"Does it spin?" He asked. I then nodded.  
"We need something..." While Luigi paced around the platform, I had an idea. I had to bite his trousers to get his attention.  
"Yes, Link?" He asked. I shook off my pouch once again, and stuck my head inside. I then found the object I was looking for. I pulled my head out, having between my teeth, the Gale Boomerang.  
"What's that?" Luigi asked, pointing to the Gale Boomerang between my teeth.

"That, is the Gale Boomerang." A voice called from inside the Boomerang.  
"Wahh! What was that?!" Luigi asked, looking at me. I put the Gale Boomerang on the ground.  
"I said that..." The voice said again, this time it came from the Gale Boomerang. A fairy came out of the Boomerang.  
"I'm the Gale Fairy. This boomerang is my home." The Gale Fairy said.  
"Ohh... I'm Luigi. I think Link has an idea, but he can't use the boomerang... How will that help, anyways?!" Luigi said.  
"I can make powerful gusts of wind with the boomerang... And besides, Why don't you throw it?"  
"Are you ok with it?"  
"I will."  
"Ok, I'll try to throw it ok..." Luigi said, and the Fairy went inside the Gale Boomerang. Luigi picked it up, and aimed carefully.  
"Oh, I forgot one thing... I can steer and help aim it, so Just aim generally and I'll follow that path." The Fairy noted.  
Luigi aimed at the flipper above the bridge. He threw it, and the Gale Fairy aimed towards the flipper. The winds blew against the flipper powerfully, enough to spin the bridge. It spun 90 degrees, and the boomerang came to Luigi. He, however, didn't expect it to come back, so he was smacked in the face with the Gale Boomerang.

***Smack***

"Mamma-Mia, I got to watch out..." Luigi said, taking his cap off and scratching his head. I grabbed the Boomerang with my teeth, and put it back into my pouch. I then slipped it back on. I then jumped onto the bridge, Luigi following easily after.

"Link? How many jumps are... There... Oh..." Luigi said, getting less confident farther in. He saw the deformed swinging logs over the gaps. I knew the timing, so I jumped just right. I easily made it past. Luigi again, followed haste. He made the first jump easily. The second jump, however, was a bit wrong...

***Bonk***

He got hit on the right side, pushing him leftwards. Luigi still landed on ground, but...

***Smash, Crack*******

He was smashed into a rock wall, and fell unconscious. I had to cringe at the sound and sight of Luigi being smashed into the rock wall. I even heard a crack. Not only the rock that Luigi was smashed into, but the crack of Luigi's rib... Ouch. I had to help him. I wanted to, but I couldn't make him drink a red potion... But I had another Idea... I shook off my pouch, and nudged out a jar. It had another fairy inside. I bit the cork of the jar, and let the fairy free.  
"Who's hurt?" The Fairy asked with a kind voice. I pointed my muzzle at Luigi. He was bleeding, had some broken ribs, fell unconscious, and bad bruising. The Fairy went over to Luigi, and started tending to the wounds with healing Fairy Dust. as the dust touched Luigi, it disappeared, but it stopped the bleeding, covered the wounds, stopped the swelling and colour of the bruising, and re-affixed the bones to the natural place, and snapped them together. I quickly bit the jar and brought it to the Fairy, who was now losing consciousness because of tending to Luigi's wounds. I caught her in the jar, and she was sleeping happily. I then bit the cork, and managed to head-butt it back in. I then put it back into my pouch, and slipped it on. Luigi woke up then.

Luigi looked at himself in shock.  
"What happened?! Did I black out?!" Luigi sputtered out. I nodded.  
"Thanks for helping me..." I gave a toothy smile. I then lead him to the entrance, where the- Wait, Where did that wall come from?!

* * *

**And that's the fourth chapter! I am going to get back to *Deformed log smacks me in face*** **To whatever I was going to do... *faints***


	5. Back to the Spring

**Hello, guys! Sorry for not updating, but this time, I'll try to update more often! Nothing much to say, yet... Because people aren't really reviewing... Please! I'm really fond of this story, but I would like people to actually read it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character or object of Legends of Zelda, Mario Brothers, or Nintendo.**

* * *

Luigi and I stared at the now closed Sacred Grove. It has been open this whole time... So, why couldn't it be open now so I could grab the Master Sword again? I just don't get it... Why?

***Thump***

I heard a thump, and I saw Luigi faint beside me. I swear, he was easy to black out... I nudged him, only to find that he's out COLD. Great... I tried to get him on my back, but he just kept slipping off. After like 5 tries, I finally got him on... He's not too heavy, so I easily carried him. I then started back up the jumps. I made sure to avoid the deformed logs. Then I crossed the spinning bridge. Then... Oh, Din...

Tightropes. I couldn't mess up here, because if I fall, Then Luigi and I fall in. I made sure to keep myself steady, but I slipped on the last step... I almost needed to hang on for dear life and let Luigi fall, but It wasn't that far of a step. I pulled myself up carefully, and got across the next tightrope.

I got back to Faron Woods. Where now? Luigi then wakes up.  
"Mamma-Mia... Link? I thought we were at the wall..." Luigi said, getting off my back and looking around. I then started running. Luigi followed with haste.

We went back to the Spring. Luigi went in the spring by accident...  
"Oh, no! Why did I run INTO the Spring?! How could I miss the Spring?" Luigi said, getting softer near the end... Like me whenever I go in, he felt his wounds from that deformed log disappear. While Luigi was resting, I remembered one crucial part of the Plumbers... I walked up to Mario, and his eyes turned to me. He was still in that same spot this whole time. I then lunged at the ice block, and grabbed onto it. I then clawed furiously at the ice. I saw just scratches, then it cracked, and shattered. Mario fell to the grass, on his hands and knees. After a minute, Mario got up and Luigi got out of the lake. Mario nodded his thanks, and I gave a toothy smile. I then thought where to go.

"Ilia? Are you washing Epona?" A familiar voice called out. I then panicked. It was Rusl. He appeared at the entrance to the lake, and I quickly dived into the water, and kept a small part of my muzzle and my eyes out of the water, so I could breathe and see what was going to happen.

"Good Din, what was that- Who are you?!" Rusl asked.  
"This is Mario, and I'ma Luigi!" Luigi chanted out. Both of them jumped high in the air. Rusl stared at in curiosity, then snapped out of it.  
"Have you seen Ilia? If you know who she is..." Rusl asked again. Mario shook his head.  
"Ok... I'm pretty sure you would have already met Link, as he is adventuring everywhere, so he would look everywhere, no matter where..."  
Mario and Luigi nodded at the same time.  
"Have you seen Link? He might know where Ilia is..."  
I then panicked a bit. I had no way of changing back, yet... And Rusl wants me, now...  
"We have! He actually invited us to follow him! But... Why is he in there?" Luigi said, looking at the lake, where I was. I tried to stay as still as possible. Mario looked at me now, crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"Come out, Link..." Luigi commanded. I sighed. I had no choice. I emerged from the lake, and shook the water off.  
"Great Goddesses! That's a wolf! You both gone crazy!" Rusl said, reaching for his sword in the scabbard.  
"No, Wait! It's... It's kind of a long story..." Luigi said. I knew Rusl wouldn't belive them yet, because he didn't put his hand off of the hilt of his sword. I then shook off my pouch, and looked inside.  
"What is that creature doing in that pouch, now?" Rusl asked, looking at me curiously. I then pulled out the slingshot. Other weapons, he may not reconize.  
"Did you steal from him?!" Rusl said, unsheathing his sword and in fight position. I had to hurry. I kept looking inside, and pulled out the Ordon Sword I got from him.  
"But... How? He could not lose to a wolf!" He said, confused. I went closer to him, the sword between my teeth. Rusl came closer to me carefully, and took the sword slowly.  
"This... This is the Ordon Sword that I gave to Link..." He said, inspecting the sword.  
Mario held up 3 fingers, signalling to Luigi. Mario then counted down with his fingers. When he got to zero, Rusl finally realized.

"L-Link?!" Rusl said with shock. I walked up close to him, and he kneeled down.  
"I'm sorry I didn't believe you before... It seemed too crazy!" He said, petting me. I was not used to that feeling, but it felt nice.  
"I have been following Link throughout the Forest... I think he needs to get something there... But his way there has been blocked by a wall... We can't get in now..." Luigi explained.  
"Well, why not get some help?" Rusl suggested. Mario nodded, and gave a thumbs up.  
"We're good with it. I'm pretty sure Link would be ok with it..." Luigi said.  
"Well, good! So, where do we go?" Rusl asked. The Plumbers shrugged, and everyone looked at me. I then weighed out my options.

1. Get help from Bo.  
2. Get help from Zelda.  
3. Perhaps... Blow up the wall?

Blowing up the wall seemed like a good idea, so I looked through my pouch again. I then saw NO bombs in there. I then thought help from Bo. But if Mario, Luigi and Rusl try to explain to Bo that I'm the wolf, then the whole village will be in anger at me... However, Princess Zelda did know me as a Wolf, so I decided that option. But, she is helping rebuild Castle Town and Hyrule Castle after the explosion that happened during the battle of Ganondorf. But it seemed like the only option, so I pointed my muzzle towards Castle town.

"Castle Town? At this time?" Rusl asked.  
I gave a "Really?" Look at him.  
"You're right, It might be a good idea... But, Link, I need you to stay at your house or the spring." Rusl said.  
"And you, err... Guys, come with me." Rusl said, looking at Mario and Luigi. He then went back to the village, and the Bros. followed after. I then stayed behind a bit, and walked back to my house. I was halfway down the path, until I got to the side of the house...

"Wolf!" Colin shouted out. He spotted me. Thankfully, No-one was around to hear it. Rusl and the Plumbers were already in the place, I believe. Colin was shaking a bit, but he reached for the training sword Rusl gave to him, as Colin was learning how to sword fight with Rusl teaching him, along with me, if I get some free time.  
"Stay back! I know some swordsmanship!" Colin said, looking courageous, but I saw the fear in his eyes. So I just sat down. Colin let down his guard then, and sheathed his sword.  
"Wha... You don't mean to hurt me?" Colin nervously asked. I nodded in response. He then walked closer to me, slowly. I stayed sitting down, and he got close enough, so he petted me. I wagged my tail a bit again, as the feeling felt nice again. He then got fond of me, and noticed my pouch.  
"Wait... That's... Link?!" He figured out. He did faster than Rusl, that's for sure. I simply nodded. After a bit of him trying to figure out what happened, he just stopped, and got on my back. We ended up playing around for a bit, before I saw some villagers. I then ran to the spring.  
"Link? Do you not want them to see you like this?" Colin asked, as I realized he was still on my back when we arrived at the spring. I shook my head.  
"If anyone does see you, I'll make sure to tell them not to get mad at you, ok?" Colin told me. I nodded in response.

* * *

**Third person**

"Did you see that?" Talo asked Malo, but whispering.  
"I did. I can't believe he would hide this from us!" Malo whispered back.  
"Some people have to know..."  
"The whole village might want to know!"

The boys then ran off.

* * *

**Back to Link's PoV**

I then noticed Rusl coming back to the Spring with Mario and Luigi.  
"So I guess now Colin knows, as well?" Rusl asked. I nodded.  
"I saw him a couple of times in Kakariko Village, but not this close. I didn't realize that Link IS the wolf..." Colin said.  
"Well, We better get going..." Luigi said.

"Wait! Can I come?" Colin asked as we were about to walk to Faron Woods.  
"It's too dangerous, Colin... Maybe when you're older..." Rusl said.  
"But Dad! I got better at my swordsmanship! I can protect myself!" Colin hassled Rusl. After a few minutes of this, Rusl finally gave in.  
"Well, there's no changing your mind, is there? Ok, you can come." Rusl finally said.  
"Ok! Lets go! Follow... Who?" Colin asked. I barked in response.  
"I'm guessing Link, then? Ok!" He said. I then lead the group through Faron Woods and out to South Hyrule Field.

* * *

**So now we got 2 new travellers: Rusl, and Colin! This will be interesting! Please leave a review if you can! Until next chapter!**


End file.
